


Love Like a Lifeline

by wordsbystrange



Series: Sportsfest18 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsbystrange/pseuds/wordsbystrange
Summary: He's always been by your side. You thought that would never change.





	Love Like a Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as long as you're safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142654) by [kornevable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable). 



> This is probably my favorite thing that I've written so far, and it's all thanks to the lovely Fafa!
> 
> Thank you again for the inspiration and support <3
> 
> (This is written from Hinata's point of view!)

He swears that you are the sun, but he is the one who keeps you in orbit. 

Ever since you can remember, he’s been watching over you with a silent but powerful warmth, keeping you going on even the worst of days; when your own golden glint of a smile refuses to shine through the grey clouds of doubt and insecurity, or when you feel like you can do nothing but rain on your own parade. He’s there.

He’s always been there with an umbrella of comforting touches and warm words, soft enough that only you can hear them. Always only you.

You’ve never felt strong, not like the others. Over time, you’ve learned to adapt to your comrades (turned friends, turned family), if only to not be a burden and prove yourself to them. They’ve always told you that there is nothing to prove - you’re _here_ , that’s proof enough - but you’ve always been the runt, always been the one that needs protecting, so you fought your battles and won your wars until you were able to romp with the best of them.

He always tells you how proud he is of you, how amazing you are, how much he loves and appreciates you and your efforts. Even if he doesn’t always say it in words, you know. You’ve always been able to tell with him, as he has with you. The others don’t understand your bond and it’s overwhelming strength; sometimes you don’t, either, but you know that being with him comes as naturally as breathing. Trusting him has become second nature. As time brings you closer together, you accept that there is nothing to question. 

And you don’t.

You try not to, at least. 

The first time he steps in front of you during battle, you think your heart is going to give out from the split second fear of him getting hurt for you - _because_ of you. He walks away unscathed, having pushed you both out of the way just in time, but the encounter was much too close for comfort. When you confront him later on with words heavy with concern, he tells you that it will always be you over him. 

You want to ask him, _What if I feel the same way of you?_ , but the words die on your lips as he presses against you and reminds you that he’s here, he’s yours. And you foolishly believe that nothing could ever come between this. Only if for a night.

The second time comes far too soon and isn’t any better than the first, but you’re thankful for the swift rescue, nonetheless. You’re beaten and bruised, but you’re alive and in his arms, apologies running from your mouth like a raging river. He’s quick to silence you with his forehead against your own, his warmth spreading through you like a hot drink on the coldest of winter nights; words of love are whispered sweetly into your ears, but it’s not enough this time. 

You tell him that you are going to be better next time. You tell him that there won’t _be_ a next time. You are resolute, voice strong and unwavering, fingers grasping tightly at his hair as you pull him in for a kiss full of promises you intend to keep. When you pull back, he looks at you like the universe is in your eyes, but you know that you are merely a constellation in the infinity found within his embrace.

Time goes on. Side by side, sword and fist, you fight together. You smile brighter, stronger, not only for his sake but yours, as well. The battles are getting harder, you’re strong but not invincible; the constant fighting has taken it’s toll on you and you know it. 

He knows it, too.

So when your legs refuse to move like they should and your eyes squeeze shut to brace for the impact that never comes, you’re devastated, but not surprised, to find that it’s _him_ who’s taken the fall in your stead. You feel the blood before you see it - _one, two, three drops on your cheek_ \- too paralyzed with fear to do anything else but stare dumbly into his widened, pained eyes. He topples onto your chest all too quickly and you can see the sword protruding from his back, _feel_ the other end of the lance that is run through his stomach poking you between your arm and the place where your heart lies, shattered.

He starts to twitch, you start to scream. 

You scream his name loud enough that when people talk about this day, they swear that the whole Earth _shook_ , core breaking from the force of your cries.

All you know is the force of his hand in yours, just as strong as ever despite the circumstance, and the final squeeze he gives your fingers as he sputters out his final breath.

 _It’s not fair_ , you think, staring up at the sky with eyes as lifeless as the man you thought you’d never lose.

 _It never is_ , you hear, words carried by the blood stained winds, whispered through the leaves.

It never is.

\-----

He swore that you were the sun, but he was the one who kept you in orbit.

Now that he’s gone, there’s nothing keeping you from burning out and crashing down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and don't hesitate to comment; I love to hear feedback and constructive criticisms.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Strange


End file.
